Highschool is the Best
by Luffy the Fox
Summary: Both Naruto and Sakura have their past haunting them until now. What happens if their said nightmares that haunt them turn to reality? Will they be close friends? Or deeper that that? AU and might be a bit OCC. You've been warned.
1. Dreams and School

**I'm back! As you all know, I have another fanfic so it means that this is my second but it was deleted so this will be now my first fanfic! Anyway hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Words"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

'_**Demon thoughts**_'

* * *

It was a dark day for The Fire country. The strongest bijuu, Kyuubi has struck again in the land of Konoha and as a result, was all but destroyed. Konoha sent all of their skilled ninjas but were all taken out by the beast. Now in the middle of Konoha, standing the mighty Kyuubi, drooling for blood as it slain another villager. Nobody noticed Naruto standing on top of its head, completely possessed by the Kyuubi with his eyes in crimson red. He was shedding tears as he watched The Kyuubi continuously destroy the village. But suddenly a mysterious blonde man came wearing a white cloak, standing forth the mighty Kyuubi. The man looked at Naruto in sadness. He didn't want to hurt him. Not today. Not now. Not ever. As for Naruto, he glares at the mysterious man in anger with tears falling from his eyes but however, is completely possessed by the Kyuubi. Naruto was urging to resist the power of the Kyuubi but its anger keeps growing inside of him.

'_Why should this happen to them? They never deserve this.'_ Naruto thought as tears keeps falling from his eyes. After a few seconds of staring and glaring, they began to make their move as The mysterious man prepares a Rasengan on his right hands while on his left hand is the famous hiraishin kunai however, the Kyuubi spoke quickly.

"**Hah, do you think your little Rasengan will hit me and save the kit and this little village? Hah, you must be kidding me.**" said by the Kyuubi with a demonic laugh.

"Well, it's better than nothing!" the man retorted angrily at the Kyuubi.

"**Well then,** **BRING IT!**" Kyuubi shouted evilly as it opened its mouth widely, preparing a large amount of demonic purple chakra while Naruto, still glaring at the blonde man with complete anger. As they both began to move, the blonde man run towards the Kyuubi as he throws his hiraishin kunai in the direction of it. The Kyuubi began to swallow a small but a huge amount of demonic chakra, preparing a large bijuu bomb to hit at the mysterious cloaked man, he quickly teleported himself to his flying kunai near the Kyuubi's mouth.

"Rasengan!" the man shouted, successfully hitting it with his Rasengan which caused the Kyuubi to lose its 'almost' prepared bijuu bomb and for Naruto to cough out blood but retains his balance quickly as the mysterious man teleported himself in front of Naruto, laying punch to Naruto but before he successfully landed it, he whispered something to Naruto.

"_Forgive me._" he said with a single tear slid down from his eyes which Naruto didn't heard it but saw and read it in his mouth as the punch successfully landed to his face.

* * *

_With Naruto_

He quickly opened his eyes and sit up immediately while breathing heavily with hot tears falling from his eyes and sweat running through his torso because of the scary nightmare he had. After a few moments, he begins to speak up.

"A dream huh?" the sixteen year old blonde said as he wipes the tears on his eyes. He sat on his bed for a few moments and slowly looks at his alarm clock showing its 5:20 in the morning. He decided to go to the bathroom but something was keeping him from standing until he couldn't take it anymore as he let tears let flow from his eyes freely.

"_Damn it! Why the hell is this things kept showing up to me?_" Naruto whispered to himself between sobs as he gripped his head with both hands, pulling his hair harder. Suddenly, he remembered the talk he had some time ago with his teacher, Kakashi.

* * *

_Flashback_

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! HE WILL ONLY HURT YOU AND KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi with teary eyes which caused them to frown. As he tried to get near him again, they we're only pushed away as the young blonde started shouting again.

"PLEASE! DON'T GET NEAR ME! HE WILL ONLY KILL YOU! Just like what he did to those poor innocent people." Naruto whispered the last part as tears falls freely from his cheeks as for Kakashi, he tries to speak to the blonde who was crying like a helpless child.

"Naruto we're just here to help." Kakashi said in a caring tone which Naruto tries to respond between sobs as his left arm are covering his eyes to prevent it from falling as he feels a dark aura coming from the blonde.

"How could you help a monster like me? It's the best if you just kill me." Naruto said which caused Kakashi to gasp on what he heard.

'_He wants to end his life now? I can't believe this!'_ Kakashi shouted at his mind and quickly grips both Naruto's arm, surprising the blonde which caused the blonde to look at Kakashi which he noticed his eyes were dark crimson red with vertical slits filled with sorrow which caused him to gasp again but decided to shake the feeling of it as he begins to speak.

"What the hell's wrong with you Naruto! Look around you! A friend of yours will never say or look at you like a Monster!" Kakashi paused for a few seconds with his eyes angrily gazing at Naruto before he continues.

"That's not the Naruto I know! The Naruto I know is happy, friendly and the one that doesn't give up on any situation faced to him! Then why the hell are you giving up now Naruto!" Kakashi shouted at Naruto which caused him to look at Kakashi's eyes with worry and anger as he just stare at him with guilt inside of him. Finally, after a few seconds, Kakashi began to speak again.

"You have no right to judge yourself! Even if you have **that** burden inside of you, you're still human for Kami's sake!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto as he's eyes were wide open at Kakashi's declaration and determination. Kakashi again begins to speak again but this time, softly.

"You don't have to be alone. We are here for you forever. Don't ever give up in a simple burden of yours." Kakashi said with a smile hidden under his mask which caused Naruto's eyes to tear up and gave him hope that is burning inside of him to what his teacher stated. His eyes has returned in the normal color and as he looked at the gray haired man who was smiling at him which caused him to cry but it's not tears of fear, it was tears of joy.

"_Thank you_." Naruto whispered to himself but it was heard by Kakashi and smiled at him.

_Flashback end_

* * *

'_Thank you Kakashi-sensei.'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he wipes his remaining tears from his eyes. He quickly looked at the clock again and noticed it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Well, there's no point in getting back to bed when my head's hurting this much." He yawned as he groggily got up out of the bed and wobbled towards the bathroom. As he got there, he took his toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass but noticed he was running low on toothpaste.

"Why do I always forget to go to the convenience store. What a drag." He quickly stopped at what his doing with his eyes wide open as he thinks about what he said.

'_Crap, now I'm acting like Shikamaru. Too much influence I guess.'_ He mentally sighed as he filled his toothbrush with a little amount of toothpaste left. While brushing, he looked at himself through the mirror.

'_Seems like I'm getting older.'_ He thought. He really was getting older, though he wasn't really surprised, he's sixteen already.

'_Everyone has to grow up sometime, right?'_ he thought.

Naruto had a slim, muscular figure. One would think that he was weak, but ever since childhood, Naruto has been surprisingly strong and agile, with more stamina than he bargained for. He was always good in sports, and that was one of the things that his friends had trouble in when competing with Naruto. As he finished brushing, he quickly filled the glass of water and gargled it in his mouth and spit it back to the sink and quickly grabbed his towel as he locked the bathroom and enters the shower room. After a few minutes, Naruto unlocked the bathroom door as he begins to leave the bathroom.

"Another school year has started." Naruto stated in a bored tone as he got out of the bathroom.

"Another boring year being shouted by the teachers." he muttered softly.

"So boring!" he growled this time.

It was the first day of June and he's now in second year of high school. He quickly took his newly prepared uniform from his cabinet and got dressed. After dressing up, he got down stairs and quickly prepares his instant ramen which unfortunately has only one left. He sighed and begins pouring hot water in it. After three minutes, he began opening it and is greeted by its delicious aroma.

"Thank you for the meal!" he said loudly but softly as he began digging in before it gets cold which he really enjoyed. While eating, he felt his phone vibrated so he quickly got it from his pocket and noticed he got a message.

"Now who could this be from..?" he wondered as he opened the message and noticed it was from Sai, his classmate and friend.

"_Good morning Naruto-kun! Another school year has started and we're in second year. Time really does fly fast don't you think. Anyway I just wanna greet you today so WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL!"_

The message said on his phone. He just gave a weak smile.

"I actually missed that guy." He laughed.

Naruto actually loved school, because it's a place where his friends are, and where he could feel safe without a second thought. Even when times were darkest, he never felt sad while he was with them, that's the bond they shared.

Naruto has been living alone since he was a four. Hiruzen Sarutobi or his ojii-san and also the Hokage of the village, never talk about his parents to him. Hiruzen, his highschool principal, Tsunade Senju and Kakashi has been taking care of him all this years, supplying him with a place to live and a weekly allowance, so he consider them as his parents also. But even though Naruto lives alone, he knows how to take care of himself. As Naruto finished his food, he threw the plastic cup in the trash can and drank some water.

"Yosh! Time to go to school ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he grabbed his bag and wore his socks and shoes as he prepared himself for school. He hurriedly locked the door and wore his earphones as music starts kicking in and didn't even noticed two figures in a hooded cloak we're watching him on top of a tree who were smiling at the energetic blonde teen.

"Konoha high! Naruto Uzumaki's coming for you! Just you wait ttebayo." They heard the young blonde which caused them to laugh softly so he won't hear or notice them.

* * *

**A/N : Yay! My new story has began! So like I promise, I'll be doing something new :) And ****yes, I know, this looks boring and the story is progressing quite slow, but interesting stuff will happen, honest! At least I hope they're interesting :( And also as you all notice that some of the lines came from my previous story well I decided to take some of it so it could be a useful to me in some way and it was a really a smart decision. Not being cocky or anything. Anyway also remember this :**

**Hokage = The mayor of Konoha**

**ANBU = guards or police**

**This are the positions on this world well of course on my story that is. Anyway, I'll keep in touch to this story every week but it also depends on the reviews of the story, if I get that is. Anyway, The Fluffy Fox here signing out! Till next time! Stay awesome bro's and girls!**

**Peace out! :D**


	2. First day of school and a new classmate

**Yo! I'm back, again. :) Sorry for the long update. Been busy in school. Anyway, there's nothing for me to say so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.  
**

"Words"

'_Thought_'

* * *

_Recap_

"Yosh! Time to go to school ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he grabbed his bag and wore his socks and shoes as he prepared himself for school. He hurriedly locked the door and wore his earphones as music starts kicking in and didn't even noticed two figures in a hooded cloak we're watching him on top of a tree who were smiling at the energetic blonde teen.

"Konoha high! Naruto Uzumaki's coming for you! Just you wait ttebayo." They heard the young blonde which caused them to laugh softly so he won't hear or notice them.

* * *

_With Naruto_

It was a nice day. The sun was shining across the whole village as the heat rays hit the hair of the blonde making it shine brightly, and also the feeling of summer was now in the air.

Naruto was walking down the path he usually takes when going to school, and the path where he also meet up with his friends. He really did enjoy walking with his friends to school, because they would always talk about the most random of topics, including girls.

Then there they are. Standing near to his house as if they're waiting for someone.

"What're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We've been waiting for you obviously. How troublesome." A pineapple haired teen said.

"Well Shikamaru, I didn't say to wait for me. Besides, you all might be late." Naruto stated.

"Hey don't whine. You should be thankful that we're here waiting for you. You're really are troublesome." The pineapple haired teen who was Shikamaru, said lazily.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what're you listening?" a pale, black haired teen asked as he noticed his earphones.

"Probably Justin Bieber." A spiky brown haried teen laughed.

"Hah! Think again Kiba!" Naruto said with a smirk as well.

"What is it then?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Naruto smirked, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" As they all heard that, they laughed at the blonde which caused Naruto to pout.

"That's new!" the brown spiky haired teen who was Kiba said between laugh with tears forming to his eyes.

"When did you become a K-pop fan Naruto-kun?" the pale teen asked between laugh.

"Shut up Sai! I never became a K-pop fan! It's just, it's so hilarious and funny!" Naruto retorted.

"Men! Ino should know about this!" the one who is referred to as Sai said between pants.

"Know what?" a voice asked.

They looked at the direction where the voice came and noticed a certain blonde girl followed by a blue haired girl, "Oh hey babe." Sai and Kiba said in unison as they approach the two.

"Hey Sai. So what is it you want me to know?" The blonde girl who is known as Ino asked with a smile.

Shikamaru and Kiba smirked and Sai just smiled at Naruto which caused him to sweat drop at their expression, _'Crap! That smile.'_ Naruto thought.

"Don't you dar-"

"Naruto listens to a song called 'Gangnam style'." Sai said with a smile as they waited for the expression of the girls.

"That's so cool!" the two girls squealed which caused the three to jaw drop at their reaction.

"What the hell!?" That three asked loudly.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"I thought it was funny." Kiba asked confused.

"It IS funny and at the same time, cool!" the blue haired girl empahsized with a smile.

"Hinata's right!" Ino said with a wink.

"Serves you three right!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Whatever let's get going." Kiba said as he snaked his hands to Hinata's waist and Sai did the same to Ino as they began to walk to school. Naruto slowed his pace down to let the two couple go first and went beside with Shikamaru. Naruto smirked as he thought of something.

"Aww, Shikamaru is sad. No Temari today?" Naruto mocked Shikamaru which he just smirked at the blonde. Naruto was confused at the facial expression of Shiamaru. He was expecting him to yell but he stand corrected.

"Hah! Think again." Shikamaru maintained his smirk as he handed his phone to Naruto which he slowly accepts it and checked what's in there. He saw a message that came from Temari.

_Hey babe. Sorry I need to go to visit my brothers on Suna village. I'll be there a couple of weeks. Don't worry when I get back, I'll give you something that I know you will love it ;)_

Naruto just stared at his phone with his jaw drop slightly as he stared at Shikamaru's phone. Shikamaru just laughed at Naruto's facial expression.

'_Damn them all'_ He thought depressingly by the fact that they all had found a girlfriend before him. Shikamaru snatch his phone back and joined the two couples and started chatting with them, including Naruto which make him more pissed.

As they kept walking towards their destination, they got the chance to see some villagers staring with hateful eyes at their blonde friend.

"_Hey isn't he? You know?__"_ A woman near them whispered which caused Naruto to frown and just ignore the cold stares.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Shikamru asked him.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Naruto said with a weak smile as he and walk right past them. They frowned at their friend. They knew that on the inside, he was just a lonely kid trying to fit in with other people. They just followed Naruto, giving him some time alone. They but didn't again notice the two hooded figures following them who was using their surroundings to hide.

"He really have grown up don't you think?" Hooded-A asked who is defined as a male because of his voice.

"Yeah he also have your blonde hair only yours are spikier." Hooded-B said sounded like a female following Hooded-A.

"But he sure got your personality, he loves Ramen so much." Hooded-A said as he thought about the cup noodles trashed in the trash can outside of his house.

"Yeah, I think we should give him proper diet when we are together again." Hooded-B said, smiling under her hood.

"But I still can't believe on what I heard." Hooded-B added with a frown as she noticed the cold stares at Naruto earlier.

"Yeah but don't worry honey, soon will be together again." Hooded-A said with a smile as well.

'_Soon, will be together again, just you wait….._' they thought together as they took a short glance at Naruto with a smile under their hood as they said together "…..Naruto." and with that, they continue to follow the certain blonde.

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

They finally arrived. The six were standing right near the school entrance.

"Another year, huh? How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sort of nostalgic voice.

"True but it's very exciting. Let's make a lot of good memories this year!" Ino said with a smile, excited by the thought of spending another year with Sai and with other students.

"Let's do our best everyone!" Hinata said shyly.

A few moments later, they were in their classroom greeting all of their friends, well except for Naruto since he doesn't have many friends because of **that**. A few minutes, a certain black, bowl haired boy with thick eyebrows approached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun long time no see! I hope the flames of youth is still flaming brightly inside you!" the thick eyebrow teen said as he gave his nice guy pose.

"Oooh, bushy brows! Yeah, it's been a while." Naruto said as he copied his nice guy pose.

"Oi Lee! Stop messing with Naruto!" a girl with Chinese-style buns on both side of her hair, said.

"Tenten, Naruto's my rival and it's normal for rivals to greet each other with the flames of youth burning brightly inside us!" the thick eyebrow teen who's referred to as Lee exclaimed.

"God, boys this days." Tenten said as she facepalm and shook her head.

It's true. Lee is Narutos' rival. Rival in physical and in sports. Since Lee met Naruto when they were young, Lee have been asking Naruto challenges like who can climb a tree fast, who can run for 2 miles, who can do a lot of pushups with both and single hands but he always failed but in some occasions he sometimes win. And because of this rivalry, they became good friends since then.

"Hey Naruto!" a brown haired teen said. Naruto turned where the voice came from and saw his another friend, Choji Akimichi who was munching his potato chips.

"Hey Choji! You look so... strong!" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Thanks!" Choji said with a smile as he chew another piece of his potato chips.

To be honest, Choji is an overweight person. But Naruto can't judge Choji after he saw Shikmaru being beaten up by Choji when he called him a 'fatty' when they were young and since then, no one dared to call Choji a fatty.

"Oh, Naruto! It's good to see you!" a long black haired teen approached Naruto.

"Neji! It's good to see you too!" Naruto said loudly with a grin.

"I'm glad you're doing well!" Neji said with a smile.

"Not really. Vacation is torture. Baa-chan asked me to work on the hospital not only on morning duty but also on night duty… though I did make a lot of money." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh. I feel sorry for you." Neji said as he patted Narutos' back.

"I needed that." Naruto said with a grin.

After that, he was now greeted by a shaded dude.

"Hey Shino! Long time no see!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah it's been a long time." Shino said simply which caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"W-well, talk to you later." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah. Later." Shino said again simply.

After a few minutes of talking with friends, their teacher, Kakashi Hatake who was wearing a mask and an eyepatch covering his left eye came in and starts to speak.

"Everyone, get to your seats." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

After everyone got to their seats, Kakashi continued, "Another year of school, huh. I hope you guys will at least try to put a bit more hardwork in your studies this year, especially you, Naruto."

Naruto wasn't the brightest of students. He would always forget to study for his exams, or so he said, that's why he's always gotten the lowest scores in tests, quizzes, and other stuff. There was a sudden knock on the door which caused the students to look at the door and saw Yamato-sensei as he came in but he was not alone. He was followed by a pink haired teen which caused all of the students inside to whisper which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry for the interruption Kakashi-senpai but I was here to escort your new student here." Yamato said in an excusing voice. Kakashi just nod at him.

"That's okay Yamato. I was just talking Naruto here to study well this year." Kakashi said.

"He better be." Yamato said with sigh.

"Oh shut up frea-" before he even finished his sentence, Yamato did his scary face which caused Naruto to sweat like a pig with his eyes wide open.

"What did you say Naruto?" Yamato asked.

"N-nothing Yamato-sensei. Please continue." Naruto stuttered while Yamato return to his normal look.

"Good. Now Sakura, this is where your classroom will be. I wish you luck on your studies." Yamato said with a smile.

"Now I shall take my leave. Sorry again for the interruption Kakashi-senpai." Yamato said as he exited the room, leaving the blushing girl.

"So pinky, Tell me your name, likes, dislikes and your dream." Kakashi said in a soft tone. The pink haired girl stepped forward which caused her heart to beat faster. Kakashi noticed the nervousness of the girl so he tried to calm down her a bit.

"Don't be shy. No one here will judge you. Now go on." This gave the girl a little confidence as she started to speak.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I just transferred from another school. What I like is dango and pink. My dislikes are people who plays with others feeling and who are annoying. My dream is to become a great doctor. Nice to meet you all." the pink haired teen who is defined as Sakura said nervously in front of the class while Naruto stares at her.

' _She looks really familiar and she's kinda cute but I'm not attracted to her or anything!'_ Naruto thought as he blushed a bit. The pink haired teen who's known as Sakura looked at the blonde and noticed he was blushing which caused him to look away and blush heavily and for her to blush heavily as well.

'_Is he eying on me? And why is he blushing?'_ His friends notice this which caused them to smirk.

'_Looks like someone's inlove.'_ Sai thought with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. I'm your homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake. You can call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"Now please take that vacant seat behind Ino." Kakashi said and got a nod from Sakura. As Sakura takes her seat, Ino quickly looked behind her and greeted the pink haired teen which surprised Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Ino nice to meet you Sakura." Ino said cheerfully but softly to Sakura with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ino." Sakura said softly as well with a nervous smile as their sensei speaks again.

"Okay again, I'll repeat, I want you all to give your best this year especially you Naruto." Kakashi said as he gazed at Naruto.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. Now please shut up!" Naruto said in a bored tone as a book came flying straight for Naruto and hit his forehead.

"Ouch, damn it!" he grunted.

"What did you just said..?" Asked Kakash darkly, tossing an eraser up to his hand. Seems like he's been waiting to punish Naruto for whatever reason for some time now.

"I said shut up perv-" The eraser met with Naruto's blonde head, "Damn it, that hurts Kakashi-sensei!"

The whole class was laughing. By this point Kiba and Shikamaru was bursting into tears from laughing too much.

* * *

_Alone with Naruto and Sakura_

Homeroom was finally over. Naruto was now in the side of the hallway, staring at the big tree outside the school. While there, he noticed the new classmate, Sakura, sitting outside on a bench below the tree. He never could understand the mood of a person by looking at them, but this time he could clearly see that the girl looked sad.

'_Boyfriend problem probably.'_ He thought.

The girl suddenly looked up to see Naruto looking at her from the school's hallway window. He blushed and looked away, surprised that she noticed him and how she really looked familiar.

'_Why does she looks so familiar to me?'_ he thought with a blush.

Sakura tried to make out who he was, and noticed it was her classmate who was thrown by an eraser earlier. Sakura then smiled and turned her head down, eyes closed. It looked like she was sleeping to him, but she wasn't, she was enjoying this moment of peace and quiet, with a person she barely know and with whom she was close but yet far apart. Naruto thought the same with a smile. He still didn't notice that the two hooded figures were watching in the top of a tree branch, smiling and blushing at the sight they saw.

"Aww, look at him, he's blushing, he really looks cute when he's blushing just like you." Hooded-B purred cutely which caused hooded-A to blush under his hood because of the compliment of Hooded-B which she noticed and smiles seductively to him which he noticed and begins to blush even more as he looks away.

"Please, Stop doing that. You'll make my nose bleed!" Hooded-A begged which caused Hooded-B to laugh at him.

"Well, let's get going. Don't want to miss any more of that." Hooded-B said as she grins at Hooded-A which he just smile at her as they leapt to another branch.

* * *

**A/N : Now by the way, as you can see in the classroom scene, Naruto was a bit harsh to Kakashi I know but I just don't have the right idea to it so applied the harsh scene. Sorry about that, but Naruto will still consider Kakashi as his second parent or whatever you call it. Anyway again, sorry for the late update. Been really busy in school, projects, assignment and whatnot so I'll try to update tomorrow or in Friday. Oh also, as you can see when Sakura mentioned about how she dislikes people who plays to others feelings, well I don't want to be spoiler so it'll be a surprise. :) And also, I hope the ending was not too cheesy or anything. I'm still improving my grammars and others so please. Bear with me. Anyhow, don't forget to review and it also depends on the review I receive to continue this story. Ok so, The Fluffy Fox here signing out. Till next time! Stay bro's and girls! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI! :)  
**

**Peace out! :D**


	3. A Warm Feeling

**Aw Crap. I feel like a dinosaur. Anyway, YO! Sorry for the very very LONG update. Test just started last week so I can't continue this. But worry not that now I'm back, I'll update in my regular schedule. So without further ado, on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Words"

'_Thought_'

* * *

_Recap_

"Aww, look at him, he's blushing, he really looks cute when he's blushing just like you." Hooded-B purred cutely which caused hooded-A to blush under his hood because of the compliment of Hooded-B which she noticed and smiles seductively to him which he noticed and begins to blush even more as he looks away.

"Please, Stop doing that. You'll make my nose bleed!" Hooded-A begged which caused Hooded-B to laugh at him.

"Well, let's get going. Don't want to miss any more of that." Hooded-B said as she grins at Hooded-A which he just smile at her as they leapt to another branch.

* * *

Konoha High was still having their break and a certain pink haired girl was sitting in a bench under the tree with a little company from her blonde classmate as she tried to recall what happened early in the morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

The sun shined brightly at the room of a single pink haired girl who was sleeping peacefully at her own bed. She was exhausted even before the first day of school. Maybe because of her preparation to her first day. Her alarm clock hit 6:00 am and went off which caused her to grunt uncomfortably as she turned it off and buried her head on her pillow.

"Sakura! Get up or you'll be late from school!" a woman shouted downstairs.

"Hai Kaasan!" Sakura semi-shouted under her pillow.

She sighed as she got out from the bed and walked slowly through her cabinet and got her well-prepared uniform out and put it on top of her bed. She wobbled through the bathroom as she got her towel.

Today was the first of June, the first day of school and Sakura was a new a student from Konoha High. Or so we thought. Sakura was always good at her studies, all of her teachers were really impressed by her and always praised her when they got the chance. Always the high scorer on every exam, just so she could fulfill her dream to enter a university to study medicine and make a living out of it.

After a few minutes, she got out from the bathroom and began dressing up for school. While dressing, she notice her photo with her ex-boyfriend.

'_We were happy back then until...'_ she thought with a frown as she quickly brushed of the painful memories as she started getting ready for school.

Sakura got down for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she noticed a plate on the table with a note beside it. She quickly took the note and read it.

_Sakura, I'll be going now. Eat your pancakes first before you take off. Be good at school and make friends ok? Me and your father will be home later so do your assignment while we're gone._

_From : Kaasan_

Her parents have been more kind and understanding to her since the incident between her ex-boyfriend. They were always there for her when she was lonely or having problems and she's very happy that she have them.

She placed the note on the table and sat and quickly said "Thank you for the meal." And with that she began eating her food quickly or she might get late. As Sakura finished eating, she washed her plate, and placed it on the dish rack.

"I'm off" She said to herself, and to her home.

* * *

Sakura was waiting outside of the principal's office and she was a little nervous. She continued to wait until a single black haired woman, which she assumed was the assistant of the principal, wearing a gray blouse, semi white jacket and a semi white skirt that reaches to her mid thighs.

"Sakura Haruno, please come in. The principal wants to see you." The black haired woman said. Sakura quickly followed the woman inside and saw a beautiful blonde woman in the end of the room, looking outside of the window who was wearing a tight white blouse which was trying to suppress her big bust from popping out, with a light gray jacket and a light gray skirt. The blonde woman quickly turned and saw a pink haired girl. She was checking if she was wearing an appropriate uniform which she was. She quickly smiled at Sakura as an approval.

"Shizune," the blonde woman caught her assistant's attention.

"You can leave us now." She said which the black haired woman who was Shizune, nodded quickly.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." And with that, Shizune took her leave and closed the door leaving the two to talk.

"So you're Sakura huh?" Tsunade said which she got a nod from the pink haired girl.

"You really looked like Mebuki. You even got her green eyes." Tsunade said while Sakura just smiled nervously.

"By the way, Welcome to Konoha High. I'm Tsunade Senju. I'm the principal of Konoha High. Nice to meet you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you too. I'm glad to be here in Konoha High." Sakura said with a smile as she bowed who was stopped by Tsunade.

"You don't need to be very Formal. I'm also glad to have you here. And by the way, I saw your record on your previous school and I'll say, it was pretty impressive." Tsunade said with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Thank you ma'am for the compliment." Sakura said with a smile as she felt a little ease.

"By the way, I heard what happened with your ex-boyfriend a few years back. I'm sorry to hear about it. Do you want to talk-"

"With all due respect, I don't want to hear or talk about it." Sakura said as she looked down with a frown.

"I understand. I know how you feel. I was like you a few years ago when my late husband died. I was so sad and angry at myself that I even locked myself inside my room for days, drinking sake all day. That's until I saw this boy who gave me hope again and help me move on." Tsunade said with a faint smile while Sakura listened attentively.

"Anyway my point is, try to move on with your life and start anew. Depression will never help you get over with it. Try to think about it." Tsunade said with a slight grin while Sakura just looked down, thinking about the words that was told to her. The school bell suddenly rang loudly at the whole school campus.

"Class is about to start. You'll be escorted to your respected classroom. Dismiss." Tsunade said in a serious but happy tone. Sakura just nodded and thanked Tsunade then exited the room. She was greeted by a brown haired teacher.

"Good morning Miss Sakura. I'm Yamato. You can call me Yamato-sensei. I'll be your Biology teacher okay?" Yamato said with a smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Yamato-sensei. I'm looking forward to be your student." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's good. Now, shall we go to your classroom?" Yamato asked her.

"Hai Yamato-sensei." Sakura said as her nervousness came back since she'll be in front of the whole class in a few seconds, introducing herself to everyone.

_Flashback end_

* * *

She sighed after recalling what happened earlier this morning. The school bell rang suddenly saying that break time is over and it's time to resume classes. As she got back from the classroom, she was greeted by a loud and energetic classroom which means that the teacher is not here or late. As she got to her seat she was greeted by Ino with Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"Hi Sakura. Well I think I should introduce you to my friends." Ino said cheerfully while Sakura accepted her offer.

"So this is Shikamaru. He's just a lazy bastard but he's smarter than us." Ino said with a smirk which caused a tick mark to grow above Shikamaru's head.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered loudly which caused Ino to glare at him.

'Shut up. Now this is Chouji. He's a little _chubby _if you know what I mean." Ino emphasized while Sakura got what she meant.

"And this is Kiba. He likes dog. I think that's the only think he likes." Ino said cheerfully while Sakura just smiled at Kiba as a sign of greeting while he grinned at her.

"And his girlfriend, Hinata. She's a little bit of shy but she's kind." Ino said smiling at her and Sakura just waved at the white eyed while Hinata smiled at her.

"And now this is Shino. He's _really_ kind if you know what I mean." Ino said with a grin while Sakura just nodded at him.

"This is Neji. He's a cousin of Hinata." Ino said with a smile stile plastered on her face.

"Welcome to Konoha High." Neji said with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Sakura said with a smile as well.

"And his girlfriend, Tenten. She's really sweet to us." Ino said.

"We're happy to have you here Sakura." Tenten said with a grin while Sakura just smiled and thanked her.

"This is Lee. He's really energetic than anyone of us." Ino said with a smile.

"Hi Sakura-san! We're really glad to have you. I hope you have the flames of youth burning inside of you!" Lee said as he did his nice guy pose which caused all of them to sweat drop.

"And this is my boyfriend, Sai. His kind of weird but his really sweet." Ino said as she hugged Sai.

When Ino was about to speak, the door quickly opened and revealed the noisy blonde teen who was holding an eraser but in two fingers which they thought about what's wrong with the eraser. Naruto quickly put it on top of the door as he chuckled loudly. He quickly returned to his seat as he watched the door carefully. They quickly knew what Naruto was doing. He was pranking their next teacher so they also watched the door carefully. After a few minutes the door quickly slid wide open which caused the eraser to fall down as they saw their teacher come in. But in no avail, the teacher got it and chuckled.

"You have to do better than that Naruto." It revealed to be Kakashi.

"Oh I really did better." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi just raised an eyebrow until he felt something very hot on his hands which caused his eyes to widen as he dropped the eraser to the ground. He saw smoke coming from the eraser. He quickly heard a laugh who he noticed it was Naruto.

"Hahaha got you there Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed and he was met by the hot eraser again to the forehead which caused for him to fall down from his chair.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Naruto yelled as he tossed the eraser away which caused everyone to laugh at him while Sakura just chuckled.

Sakura quickly felt a warm feeling whenever she was looking at Naruto. She liked this feeling, and she would want to feel it again, but she would have never thought that this person, Naruto Uzumaki, would soon change her life.

* * *

**A/N : I know it's short but I'm writing this late at night so yeah. So I decide to let Naruto's childish personality to be on the scene again but don't worry, he will not be childish in every chapter so yeah. Anyway, I hope Sakura's ex-boyfriend was not too obvious. Well I'll try to update on Thursday as long as I get many more reviews. Anyway, The Fluffy Fox here signing out! Till next time! Stay awesome bro's and girls.**

**Peace out! :D**


	4. Nightmare and the first Encounter

**I'm really sorry of the late update again. I had an authors' block. I just can't find a way to start a new chapter. But I'm here now so here we go! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Words"

'_Thought_'

* * *

_Recap_

"Hahaha got you there Kakashi-sensei." Naruto laughed and he was met by the hot eraser again to the forehead which caused for him to fall down from his chair.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Naruto yelled as he tossed the eraser away which caused everyone to laugh at him while Sakura just chuckled.

Sakura quickly felt a warm feeling whenever she was looking at Naruto. She liked this feeling, and she would want to feel it again, but she would have never thought that this person, Naruto Uzumaki, would soon change her life.

* * *

"We don't have food for the kinds like you! Go away and pester someone else brat!" a young Naruto, wearing a dirty white tattered shirt and a blue shorts reaching to his knees, was being shouted by a man wearing an apron.

"Please, I'm really starving. I'll repay you. I promise." Naruto begged which caused the man to get more pissed and irritated.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! Go away before I force you to!" The man shouted at Naruto as he pushed him away and Naruto just landed on his butt. He couldn't understand why they were so harsh to him. Did he do something wrong to them?

Naruto stood up and watched the man walk away from him. He frowned and walked away as well. While walking, he quickly heard the villagers whispering and glaring at him which made him look down and frown. He suddenly bumped into someone and landed one more time to the ground with his butt. He quickly looked up and noticed a tall man glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going jerk! See what you did to my shirt! It's dirty because of you!" The tall man glared at him angrily which caused Naruto to tremble in fear for his life.

"I'm s-sorry. P-please forgive me." Naruto begged for mercy but it just made the man angrier.

"You're sorry!? You don't get to be sorry! Now go to your mommy and cry oh wait that's right, YOU HAVE NO PARENTS! Now beat it!" This caused something to click inside Naruto. He was feeling multiple emotions right now. Even a child can already feel emotions like a grown up person. One of it is sadness. Sadness because of having no parents. And hatred because of talking his parents like that. But there was something else. Something really… dark. Naruto quickly have his eyes covered by his spiky blond hair and began to speak.

"Can you please repeat what you said?" Naruto said calmly.

"Are you deaf or something? I said YOU! HAVE! NO! PAREANTS! Now scram before I-" The man was suddenly punched to the stomach by Naruto which caused him to stumble a few meters away, hitting a nearby trash can. The villagers around them was very surprised by the action of Naruto did. After a few seconds, the man stood up and faced Naruto.

"What the hell? You're really not just an orphan but you're a disrespectful kid! You have no right to punch adults like us! You're just a piece of trash!" Naruto just walked to the man slowly, still his eyes covered by his hair.

"Do you know what it feels to be alone? Being treated as trash every day? Of course not!" Naruto said as he walked towards the man.

"You all had your fun on treating me like a scum! It's my turn now!" Naruto looked up, revealing his crimson red eyes which made the villagers and the man gasp in fear. Fear on how dark and evil his eyes look. The man quickly trembled and fell into his butt and crawled backwards, making the trash can roll to the side and bumped into a nearby wall.

"Please stop!" the man begged but Naruto just ignored the mans' words as he picked up a metal pipe that rolled out of the trash can and continued walking towards the man, with his eyes glaring at him. As he reached him, the man tries to get up and run away but Naruto was fast and quickly kick him in the stomach which caused the man coughed again.

"PLEASE, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" the man said between coughs and trembled as he started to cry.

"NOW who's sorry?" Naruto asked as he lifted the pipe up. He now heard gasp and cries from the villagers around him but he doesn't care, not one bit. Or does he?

"BUT APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!" he yelled as he swung the pipe down and heard a woman screamed.

* * *

Naruto woke up with cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and he noticed his hands were shaking. He looked around and noticed that Yamato just entered the classroom.

'_Good, the class didn't seem to notice me'_ he thought in relief.

He stood up, with his hair covering his eyes and said "Yamato-sensei, can I be excused for a moment?" And now the whole class attention was on him, as well as Yamato.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked with a look of worry and surprise. Sai and the others as well and Sakura just looked at him in curiously.

"Nothing, I just need to go to the toilet." Yamato nodded and Naruto left the class. _'Another dream, huh…?'_ Yamato wondered as the blonde left the room. Yamato knew Naruto a few years ago and he also know what troubles Naruto.

"So, where were we?" Yamato continued.

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the rooftop and thought _'That's the only place where I can properly relax…'_

As he got there, he leans to the railing of the rooftop, enjoying the peace right now. He can also see the whole school ground on top of here, even the big tree where their new classmate, Sakura, stays when it's their lunch break. He did hope that she was there to keep him company, but she wasn't since they're in the middle of class right now. It's been a few weeks since they saw each other for the first time in the hallway, and every day at the rooftop after that.

But this time she wasn't there, even though Naruto wasn't surprised, he could barely hold his tears in. He fell to his knees, one arm on the rail and the other on his eyes.

"Damn it…" he said as the tears started flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

_With Kakashi and Tsunade_

Kakashi just finished teaching from the class of Naruto and was taking a little break while Tsunade was just stretching her whole than just sitting in the chair all day long. And now, they're both in the rooftop, catching some fresh air and chatting about things, including Naruto, when they heard a sob just nearby.

"Who would be someone out here during class hours?" Tsunade asked in curiosity as they heard another sob.

"Let's go check it out." Kakashi said. They can't see the whole rooftop since there is a wall leading downstairs so they got around of the wall and as they got closer, the sob becomes louder. As they reach the other side of the rooftop, what they saw made them gasp. They saw Naruto crying like an innocent child. Tsunade quickly ran up to him and help him up to his feet and hugged him like a mother would do. Naruto returned the hug and cried while Kakashi just walked towards them.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked Naruto while he just looked at him. With that look, Kakashi quickly knew what troubles Naruto.

"Same dream?" he asked while Naruto just nodded slowly. Tsunade released Naruto and spoke.

"Calm down first okay?" Tsunade said while Naruto nodded and wiped his tears away. After a few minutes, Tsunade spoke once again.

"So, care to tell us what happened?" Tsunade asked as she listened attentively, as well for Kakashi.

"I-I just can't get through it. I tried to. I thought I had but his bloody face keeps appearing to me when I'm sleeping. All of it because… because of **HIM**!" Naruto yelled aloud as he began to breathe heavily with tears flowing down from his eyes. Seconds ago, he was sobbing and now he was breathing heavily.

'_Crap! He's hyperventilating! I got to calm him down!'_ Kakashi thought quickly.

"Naruto calm down! You got to breathe! Just breathe!" Kakashi tried his best to calm him down while Tsunade rubbed his back but to no avail, which caused Kakashi to grit his teeth.

"Look, don't let him tempt you! He's mocking you! You'll just keep running away forever! Do you want to run away like a child!? Is that the Naruto I know! Huh? Answer me!" Kakashi shouted while Tsunade bit her lip, trying not to get in his way. She felt pity on seeing Naruto like this but she knew Kakashi was just trying to help him.

"Answer me damn it!" Kakashi yelled softly, hoping he won't disturb the classes ongoing right now.

"NO!" Naruto answered as his breathing came back to normal again. Kakashi and Tsunade and sighed as they wiped the sweat on their forehead. After a few seconds, Naruto got his breathing in a normal state again and began to speak.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, sorry for being too harsh by the way. I wasn't planning to do that." Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Don't be. It's the right thing to do anyway." Naruto smiled faintly at them while they just returned the smile.

"Still…" Naruto frowned once again and leaned in the rails.

"Well I think he deserve it." Tsunade said as she followed the action of the boy.

"You do?" Naruto asked curiously. "Yup. But I'm not saying that what you did was right but what's done is done." Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"What she said is right." Kakashi said as he leaned backwards with his elbows resting on the rails and continued. "You can't runaway forever from him. And one day you'll face him personally. And until that day comes, try what you do best. To never give up, right?" Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto with a smile hidden under his mask but the concern on his voice was heard.

Hearing those words, Naruto couldn't help but smile and feel a little bit relieved. Those words, coming from one of his important person is enough for him. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-obaachan."

"Anytime now get back to your class and stop calling me old!" Tsunade yelled.

"You wish!" Naruto sticked out his tongue and ran back to the classroom. Kakashi and Tsunade just smiled softly.

"Teenagers. Now, Tsunade-sama shall we go back now?" Kakashi asked the blonde woman.

"Nah. Let's stay here for awhile and enjoy the fresh air." Tsunade said as she leaned on the railings once again.

"Oh well. I have my class on the next hour. I have time." Kakashi shrugged as he leaned backwards and got a green book out of his pocket.

"Can't you stop reading that? Jiraiya's book is worthless." Tsunade said in an irritated voice.

"Don't call it worthless! It's one of the best Jiraiya-samas' creations." Kakashi said loudly.

"Whatever you say." Tsunade sweat drop.

They've been like that in a few minutes until they heard a creak on the roof exit.

"Come out! There's no use in hiding!" Tsunade shouted softly, facing to the exit while Kakashi closed his book and stand up straight. They heard a loud sigh on the exit as the door opened, revealing a two hooded figure.

"As we expected. There's no escaping from you." Hooded A said with a smile hidden under his hood.

"Who are you and why are you here? Are you following Naruto?" Tsunade asked sternly.

"We mean no harm." Hooded A answered back which made Tsunade irritated for ignoring her question. Tsunade stormed towards to him and grabbed his cloak harshly.

"Don't change the subject! Are you following Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled. The two hooded figures looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we're following Naruto." Hooded A sighed as well as Hooded B.

"Why?!" Kakashi stepped forward and asked harshly.

"We have our reason." Hooded B said simply.

"Who are you to stalk him?!" Tsunade asked as she rushed forward then grabs his cloaks and tightens the grip on it. The Hooded figures once again looked at each other for a few seconds and sighed. Hooded A looked at Tsunade directly to her eyes.

"Us." And with that, they remove their hood, revealing their face. One with a spikier blonde hair and one with a long shiny red hair. That was enough for Tsunade to let go and stand back and have their eyes widen in shock. The same goes for Kakashi.

"Y-you are…-" Kakashi was cutoff as the blonde man spoke. "Don't. Someone might hear you." The man smiled.

"A-and you…-" Tsunade was cutoff as the red-haired woman smiled at her.

"Yup!" The woman said cheerfully. Kakashi and Tsunade was still in shock to see _them_.

"B-but how…?" Tsunade asked, still surprised as well for Kakashi.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters now is we're here for him." A faint smile was seen from the red head.

"Don't worry Tsunade, we'll tell you, in time." And with that, they put their hood back and leave but stop and looked back and spoke.

"Say hi to Naruto for us will you?" Tsunade and Kakashi nodded and the hooded couples left. Tsunade and Kakashi just smiled, they were still surprised of what happened but what's more important to them is that, Naruto will find his happiness soon.

'_They're back Naruto.'_ Tsunade and Kakashi thought with a smile as they left the rooftop as well.

* * *

_With Naruto_

It was time for their P.E. The boys were playing basketball. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai were in the same team as the offensive team right now. It was 60-58 with 35 seconds left until the game is over.

They were attacking. Never has anyone seen them so good and fast. Shikamaru has the ball but Shino was in his way. To Shikamaru and Sais' knowledge, Shino's a good stealer. You'll never expect that the possession of the ball was lost to you. Even Naruto knows that. Shikamaru quickly passed it to Sai. Shino tried catch it but failed. Sai was the shooting guard of their team. He tries to find an opening but to no avail. He passed it to Naruto. He instantly run towards the goal who was guarded by Lee.

"Taste this ttebayo!" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards the ring, dunking the ball to the ring. And with that, the whistle was blown.

"Darn it!" Lee shouted. "My flames of youth was not brighter than I expected!"

"Sorry Bushy brows! Looks like we won!" Naruto declared with a grin.

The whistle was blown once again and their P.E. teacher, Gai Might, yelled "Alright good job everyone! Get some rest! And Lee," Gai paused a moment to know if he caught Lee's attention which he did. "Keep Training! I believe in you!" Gai said as he did his Nice guy pose.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee said as he saluted his sensei.

"Good! Okay everyone, you're all dismissed!" Gai yelled then left the gym.

As Gai left, Lee faced Naruto and yelled, "Naruto-kun! Fight me!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He was genuinely surprised. Lee won't just call out a match out of nowhere. That's when he thought of something. He faced Lee and spoke.

"Ah Lee, I think that's not a good-" Shikamaru tried to stop them but was cut off by Naruto

"Did Kakashi-sensei tell you?" Naruto asked Lee.

"Told what?" Lee asked confused as he wraps his hands and arms with gauze bandage did his fighting pose.

(**A/N : You know already his fighting pose. The one with the arms in front and whatnot. XD**)

'_I guess not.'_ Naruto thought with a sigh. "Nothing. Well, bring it!" Naruto declared.

'_This is gonna turn so bad. So troublesome.'_ Shikamru thought.

As he heard these words, Lee charged Naruto, the same goes for Naruto. Lee swung his fist to his face but was dodged by Naruto. Lee tried landing another hit, but that one was dodged as well. Naruto went under him and tried an uppercut, which was barely blocked by Lee.

'_I didn't expect him to be this strong!'_ Lee thought out loud as he took a step back and rubbed his arms.

"I'm not yet done!" Lee shouted as he charged Naruto once again as well as Naruto. Before Lee could make his move, Naruto jumped forward towards him with a flying knee to his face which caught Lee off guard. Lee was sent rolling to the ground a few feet back.

Lee was lying to the floor with his visions getting all blurry. _'I can't lose now!'_ Lee thought as he slowly got up, which made Naruto so annoyed at how he's still fighting even if the chances for him was low. "BUSHY BROWS!" he yelled as he charged at him, attempting to land a hit to him one more time.

Suddenly a person appeared beside Lee. It was wearing same jersey uniform as him. Naruto's eyes widen. It finally revealed his true identity. It was his nightmare. It was… him but his eyes were… different. They were red and he has an evil grin plastered in his face. _"__**I'm gonna get you**__"_ His other self said to him which caused his eyes to widen even more.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lee shouted as he swung his fist to the charging blonde which brought Naruto back to reality. He punched Naruto to the stomach so hard that Naruto coughed out blood and set him rolling a few feet back.

"Naruto!" His friends shouted. They watch Lee walking towards Naruto. They thought of stopping him but only saw Lee trying to help Naruto up. They quickly rushed beside him trying to assist him.

"See what happened! You shouldn't have to accept the fight! What happened anyway back there?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, what happened there?" Lee and the others asked and looked at the blonde.

"I-I don't know. But I definitely saw someone." Naruto said in shock. The others looked around them to see if someone there besides them, but there was nothing.

"What're you talking about? There's no one here besides us." Shikamaru said in a confused tone.

"I'm not lying! I saw someone here!" Naruto shouted at them. Shikamaru looked at him in the eye and saw that he was not lying. Shikamaru sighed and spoke once again.

"Ok, I believe you but I think what's more important is getting you to the infirmary." Shikamaru said with worry visible in his voice, the same goes for anyone.

"Don't worry! I'm fi-"

"NOW!" They said in unison.

"Hai." Naruto whimpered in fear.

* * *

_With Sakura_

The girls were as well in their P.E. Time. They were playing different sport right now. Volleyball. Right now, it was 21-23. Ino and the others as well as Sakura were on the same team, the winning team. They have 20 seconds left to win this match.

The ball was going towards their opponents' court which was sent by a girl back to them. Sakura spiked the ball back again and the girl tried to catch it but she didn't make it in time. The whistle was blown which shows that Sakura and the others won the match. The teams shake hands with one another and after that the whistle was once again blown which caught their attention.

"Good job everyone!" Their P.E. teacher, Anko Mitarashi, yelled and said, "Go get some rest everyone! Class dismissed!" and with that, Anko left the gym.

"We did it Sakura!" Ino squealed as she hugged the pink haired girl.

"Yeah we did it." Sakura smiled at her.

"Let's go grab some… Did you sprain your foot?" Ino asked and saw that Sakuras' ankle was swollen.

"This is nothing. Let's go no-" She was cut off when Ino pushed her which she fell to the ground.

"What was that for?" Sakura complained loudly.

"See you're not okay. C'mon let's get you to the infirmary then we'll go grab some lunch." Ino said as she offered her hands to Sakura which she accepted it.

"I told you I'm totally fine! Now let's go n-" She was once again cut off when Ino pulled her outside the gym to the infirmary room.

"Let me go!" Sakura shouted loudly at Ino.

"No can do! We're going to the infirmary room right now!" Ino answered back, not bothering look at the struggling pink haired teen. Sakura quickly gave up and let Ino bring her to the infirmary room.

"I guess I'll not be going anywhere with a broken a foot." Sakura sighed.

"Damn right you are!" Ino said with a cheerful voice and a smile. Sakura smiled back at her and walked with her to the infirmary room.

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto touched his stomach, "Ouch! Damn it!" he exclaimed softly in pain.

He was buttoning his uniform sent by his friends to him when suddenly, he heard a knock on the door which he tried to ignore it and continued with his work. Another knock. And another knock which got him pissed rushed out to find out who was knocking the door.

"Can I at least get dressed in pea-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he tripped and fell to the person in front of him which caused his stomach to hurt a bit. He grunted in pain softly and said, "Sorry." When he opened his eyes he saw a glimpse of a pink hair which caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Could it be? No, of course not they are many people with a pink hair in the school. He quickly thought of someone with a pink hair but there was no one he knew but one. He finally gave up and looked below at him and saw which made him jump out from his position.

It was Sakura. Their new classmate. He also noticed she was not alone. She was with Ino. The no. 1 gossiper of Konoha, who was smiling at him sadistically which he knew she was thinking something he won't like. Not one bit.

"I didn't know you have a fetish like this Naruto." Ino teased, still smiling at him. Naruto quickly got up and denied it.

"You got it all wrong!" Naruto said as he shook his head hardly.

"We've been friends for a long time right Ino? You know that I can't do something like that, right?" Naruto asked, expecting her to believe him which was actually true. Naruto was never a pervert. He never did something like this before. Not on his life.

"Maybe~" Ino continued to tease Naruto while he got disappointed that she didn't believe him at all. Well what would you expect? She was the no. 1 gossiper of Konoha for crying out loud.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention to the pink haired girl. He offered her a hand which she shyly accepted it. When she got up, her foot failed her to stand so she fell towards the blondes' chest, feeling his hard muscles. Naruto put his right arm around her hips and the other one, around her shoulders and supported them so they won't fall down again. Sakura quickly blushed in embarrassment and quickly struggled out of Narutos' hold.

They both avoided looking on the eye but they knew that one of them should start a conversation. They didn't even saw Ino grinning evilly.

Naruto decided to start the conversation. "H-hi I'm Naruto." Naruto stuttered. Sakura knew that he would be waiting a reply so she decided to at least say something.

"I'm S-Sakura. Pleased to meet you." Sakura stuttered as well which caused her to blush even more.

"Correction. This is Naruto. The fetished opportunist." Ino teased Naruto which caused to blush in embarrassment as well.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at her. Ino just laughed at his reaction.

"Anyway, let's get you to the infirmary room and continue this inside , shall we?" Ino suggested which she didn't earned a reply she didn't have to. Their reactions were already saying what they want to say. Sakura quickly got inside and was followed by Ino. Naruto got in and spoke.

"I'm just going get my things leave." He said as he got his stuff and his P.E. clothes and walked towards the door but before he leave, Ino said something to him.

"Goodbye Mister opportunist!" Ino waved her hands at him.

"Shut up! See you later Ino and nice meeting you Sakura-chan." And with that he slammed the door and left.

"Where did the –chan came from, neh Sakura_-chan_" Ino teased the blushing girl.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_ Ino shouted in her mind.

* * *

**A/N : Now that's done! I'm really sorry again for not updating! I'm so busy and I was having and authors block all week. But our Christmas holiday will be coming soon so I think I'll have more time to update. And I decided to write a one-shot in Fairy Tail. And also I decided that I'll be making Naruto's demon is the Yami-Naruto or the Dark Naruto the one in the waterfall of truth when he tries to remove the hatred inside of him but I'm applying the eyes of the kyuubi since it's so cool! I hope the fight scene was not too boring. I'm still a noob in fighting scenes. Anyway, don't forget to Review. I'll seriously appreciate it. Anyway, The Fluffy Fox here signing out! Stay awesome bro's and girls!**

**Peace out! :D**


	5. Tutoring

**Yo! I'm back and I'm sorry for not updating this Christmas holiday or vacation or whatever you want to call it. Really got busy this holiday, been spending with my family, friends, relatives and more and I'm sorry again since my holiday is almost over. PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T Anyway, I don't want you all waiting so onto the story! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Words"

'_Thought_'

"**Demon**"

'_**Demon thoughts**__'_

* * *

_Recap_

"Anyway, let's get you to the infirmary room and continue this inside , shall we?" Ino suggested which she didn't earn a reply she didn't have to. Their reactions were already saying what they want to say. Sakura quickly got inside and was followed by Ino. Naruto got in and spoke.

"I'm just going get my things leave." He said as he got his stuff and his P.E. clothes and walked towards the door but before he leave, Ino said something to him.

"Goodbye Mister opportunist!" Ino waved her hands at him.

"Shut up! See you later Ino and nice meeting you Sakura-chan." And with that he slammed the door and left.

"Where did the –chan came from, neh Sakura_-chan_" Ino teased the blushing girl.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_ Ino shouted in her mind.

* * *

Naruto is seating in his chair with his thoughts occupied with something. One week has passed after the incident in the court and still Naruto thought about it again and again. He remembered what that… **thing** told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

Suddenly a person appeared beside Lee. It was wearing same jersey uniform as him. Naruto's eyes widen. It finally revealed his true identity. It was his nightmare. It was… him but his eyes were… different. They were red and he has an evil grin plastered in his face. _"__**I'm gonna get you**__"_ His other self said to him which caused his eyes to widen even more.

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

'" _I'm gonna get you."? What does he mean by that?'_ Naruto thought confusingly.

'_Well at least Sakura-chan's hair smelled like… cherries, makes me wanna kis- whoa where did that come from?!'_ Naruto thought with his face shaded in pure red.

'_Ok Calm down Naruto think about something else, something like… how her soft bust touched my ches- gaaaah your just making it worse!'_ Naruto thought irritably as he shook his head harder with his face still bright red.

After a few minutes of Naruto battling with his thoughts, he quickly calmed down and turned his thoughts back to that **thing**.

'_Must be my imagination. But still, he looks so real as if he was really there.'_ He thought, still confused.

Naruto quickly imagined his **other self **grinning evilly at him. His face darkened at that thought and finally came into a conclusion.

'_Whatever he is, might be someone, somebody or maybe… __**him**__, I still need to be careful. Real or not, being cautious is my best option right now.'_ Naruto thought, agreeing with his choice. As he was done at that, he, unexpectedly, yawned boringly and laid his head on the table.

"I haven't gotten a good sleep this past week. Oh well, it can't hurt if I take a nap." And with that, Naruto finally closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The school bell finally rang meaning that classes are about to start and the blonde teen was sleeping peacefully on his table when Kakashi came in.

"Good morning class." Kakashi greeted cheerfully and everyone stood up, except for Naruto, and greeted their teacher back with a "Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Please take your seat," after they did what they've been told, Kakashi took out a neatly stacked up paper from his bag that he brought with him and continued, "Ok so here's the result of the exams you've taken the past week. Mostly of you did a good job but some of you, not so much."

"As I call your name, please go to the front and retrieve your paper from me." Kakashi simply said.

As Kakashi distributes the test papers, Sai began to talk to talk to Shikamaru as quiet as he could.

"So, who do you think is the highest?" Sai asked Shikamaru quietly.

"I don't know and I don't care who's the highest, I just hope Naruto got at least a line of 8." Shikamaru said boringly as expected.

"When did you become so caring?" Sai mocked Shikamaru while he just snorted at Sai.

"I might be a lazy idiot but I still have a heart." Shikamaru said, still boringly but silently. Sai just shrugged at the pineapple haired teen and waited for his name to be called.

"Shikamaru Nara, you've got 48/50 and the equivalent is… 98. Well done." Kakashi said as he gave the paper to Shikamaru then proceed to the next one.

"Sakura Haruno, you've got 98 as well. Good job." Kakashi proudly said as Sakura stood up and retrieve her paper. When Kakashi declared the pink haired teen's score, the other students gasped with some widen eyes while Shikamaru just shrugged and returned to his lazy postion.

A few minutes have passed and Kakashi was down to the last one.

"And Naruto Uzumaki got 27/50, equivalent is… 77." Kakashi said disappointingly. A few seconds have passed and Naruto hasn't yet retrieved his paper so Kakashi decided to call him once more.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said and still no response. He then look at Naruto's place and saw him sleeping on his table. The students laughed at Naruto softly while Kakashi just sighed tiredly and went to his place. As he got to Naruto's place, he shakes him softly and called "Naruto," and received nothing. He shakes him again and said his name a little louder this time "Naruto." And he just received a groan from Naruto and heard him mumbled something which the whole class heard.

"_You're paying for my ramen Kakashi-sensei_." Which caused the whole class to burst out laughing but softly as they can. You can see Kiba and Shikamaru just trying to suppress their laugh but are having a hard time to do so. When Kakashi heard that, a vein popped out from his forehead. He was trying to stop himself from shouting at the blonde but to no avail.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi snapped out which caused Naruto to instantly wake up with his eyes wide open in fear and saw Kakashi glaring at him darkly. That's when he felt his heart pumped faster than normal with cold sweat all over his body. The whole class, uncontrollably, burst out into a loud laugh.

"A-ahh Kakashi-sensei, what a nice morning w-we have." Naruto stuttered nervously as Kakashi still continuous to glare at him.

"I'll only pay for your ramen if you always got higher grades than this!" Kakashi stated as he put Naruto's test paper on his table. Naruto stared at it in a few seconds until he snatched and reviewed it. After a few minutes, Naruto lowered his paper down and looked at Kakashi with a nervous look.

"M-my score isn't t-that bad." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. The whole class laughed even more while Kakashi just sighed tiredly at the blonde then Kiba said something to our no. 1 knucklehead.

"Yeah right, in your dreams idiot!" as Kiba said that, Naruto stood up from his place and answered back.

"Shut up Dog breath!" Naruto retorted which got pissed. Kiba quickly came face to face with Naruto, glaring at each other.

"What did you say Ramen freak!?" Kiba answered back which made Naruto answered back as well.

"I said _Shut up Dog breath_!" Naruto emphasized and that's when they began exchanging words at each other.

"Knucklehead."

"K-9."

"Jerk."

"Poop scent."

"Stop it you two!" Kakashi interfered then continued.

"Kiba, get back to your seat! And Naruto," Kakashi paused for a moment as he looked at the blonde then continued once again.

"Let's talk outside, shall we?" Kakashi said while Naruto just nod since he hasn't got any other choice even if he wants to resist.

When they got outside, Kakashi checked first if there was anyone around which got Naruto raised his eyebrow at his sensei.

"Is this really an important private talk or what?" Naruto asked the gray haired man.

"It's an important talk for _you_." Kakashi emphasized.

"So what is it then?" Naruto asked excitedly, well a little bit of impatience. Kakashi looked at him first and sighed as he continued.

"Naruto, I know you're a good and lovable boy," Kakashi paused for a moment just to make sure if Naruto got that. Naruto nod and said "But?"

"But at least do me a favor, try to raise your grade up, if you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for us and your friends especially for your parents-" Kakashi quickly regret what he said in the last part when he saw Narutos' eyes widen and saw him look down. When he tries to say sorry, Naruto raised his head up and smiled faintly and that smile turned into his famous trademark grin.

"You're right Kakashi-sensei. If I want to make my parents happy then raising my grade up is the least I can do to them!" Naruto declared with a grin and Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and his famous trademark eye smile then nodded at him.

"And if I got a higher score next time, you're gonna treat me ramen!" Naruto said while Kakashi sighed and turned his posture into a tired one.

"Why don't you ask Iruka?" Kakashi asked and got a little hope when Naruto's eyes got a little wide open.

"Oh yeah. Then you _two_ will treat ramen!" Naruto emphasized with a grin and with a chuckle of victory. That leaves Kakashi sweat dropping and thought _'Maybe Kiba is right in the "Ramen freak" part.'_

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Kakashi declared, "Alright class remember quiz tomorrow so review your lectures. You can take your break. Shikamaru, a word with you."

As soon all of the students including Naruto got out of the classroom, Shikamaru, Kakashi and the pink haired teen was the only one left inside.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked boringly as he approached the eye patched teacher with both hands in his pocket.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kakashi asked the pineapple haired teen, hoping that he would agree.

Shimaru sighed, "What is it?" Shikamaru asked and saw Kakashi scratched his cheeks childishly which got him more curious.

"Can you tutor Naruto at least for one week only?" Kakashi finally said it. Shikamaru saw that Kakashi was really eager for an answer. With a loud and tired sigh, Shikamaru was about to answer when it finally hit him. He saw how Naruto and Sakura looked at each other during the first day of school and this would be a perfect opportunity for them to know each other more and maybe more than that.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I'm busy this week. I'm really sorry Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi frowned at that. He was expecting him to help Naruto just this week but maybe not all of them are not always free as they thought. Shikamaru began to form a smirk.

"Hehe, don't worry, its fine." Kakashi said with a hidden smile under his mask.

"But I know someone who can." Shikamaru said, still smirking which earned him a questioning face from Kakashi.

* * *

_Timeskip : Afternoon_

"You're all dismissed." Yuhi Kurenai said with a breathtaking smile (for the boys only of course) as soon as the bell rang. The entire boys inside the classroom besides Naruto and the others, stared at the red eye beauty in amusement while the others have their eyes filled with hearts as she goes straight to the door. She didn't even noticed that she was being ogled by the boys, and again, except Naruto and the others.

As soon as she left the classroom, some boys fainted because of loss of blood while the others got outside somewhere who knows who. The girls just mumbled to themselves "_Perverts._" and left the room. As soon as all of the students left, the only once were Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura.

The room was filled with awkward silence for a few seconds until Kiba decided to break the line of silence.

"So shall we go home?" Kiba asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure." they all, except for Naruto and Sakura, said in unison. They quickly took their things and joined with their boyfriend and girlfriend besides Shikamaru. As for Naruto and Sakura, they just sat on their place, waiting for someone.

Before they left the classroom, Ino quickly stopped and said "Wait, Naruto aren't you coming?"

"Nah, Kakashi-sensei said I should wait for him here." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Is that so? How about you Sakura?" Ino asked while the others just looked at her, including Naruto.

"Nope. Kakashi-sensei said that I need to tutor someone and wait for him." Sakura said with a faint smile.

"Who is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. Kakashi-sensei didn't say who it was but I'm sure it's one of our classmates." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh okay then. Good luck!" Ino said with a grin then joined with the others. But before they left Shikamaru turned around and said to Naruto, "Wish you luck Naruto." This earned a confusing look to Naruto and the others.

"What for?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"You'll see." Shikamaru said and left with the others while they still got a confused look at their face and just followed him.

Naruto stood up and shouted to get their attention, "O-oi! Don't leave me hanging like this!" but failed since they already left. Naruto sat back to his seat and mumbled softly "_Bastard._"

And then Naruto and Sakura were now all alone together in an awkward silence.

* * *

_With Shikamaru_

"Hey what was that all about?" Kiba asked and all eyes were on Shikamaru as they all walk to the corridor. Shikamaru just smirked at them which left them thinking. After a few moments of thinking, they quickly gasped which earnd Shikamarus' attention.

"What is it?" Shikamru asked them, still smirking.

"Is it true…" Kiba said first.

Then Hinata "That Sakura-san…"

Then Sai "Will be tutoring…"

Then Ino "HIM!?"

Shikamaru just chuckled, and glad that they were on the same page, then continued walking to the exit. Their confused face turned into smirks as well.

'_More cool than fun!'_ Ino thought with a smirk then they all followed Shikamaru to the exit.

* * *

_Back to Naruto_

'_Does that mean I'm alone with her? And why do I have to stay here? I could just wait outside for him.'_ Naruto thought with a blush as he rested his head to his right palm for support, looking away. As for Sakura, she was blushing madly and just looked down with both of her hands gripping on her skirt that reaches above her knees.

They were not really that far away from each other. Naruto was seated in the third row while Sakura in the fourth row, leaving just one chair away from them.

'_Why am I blushing? I just want to talk but something's preventing me to do so. Am I embarrassed? To a guy!? Seriously Sakura, what's wrong with you!'_ Sakura thought as she gripped her skirt harder.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't just stay like this while waiting for Kakashi. One of them should start a conversation soon. Breaking the silence, Naruto found himself digging up for courage and forcing himself to speak up to Sakura.

"So how's your ankle?" Naruto asked, still looking away. Sakura was surprised that he was the one start the conversation. It really calmed her a bit but she just can't leave him hanging like that. She now mustered up the courage to respond back.

"It's fine." Sakura mumbled softly, but loud enough for him to hear, still looking down and blushing madly.

"That's good." Naruto said softly. And then back to the silence once again. But it didn't take long for the door to open. They both mentally sigh, being saved from the torture of silence.

Kakashi just stayed at door since he won't be too long.

"Yo." Kakashi started with his famous trademark eye smile.

"So why am I here anyway?" Naruto said, going straight to the point.

"Yeah because," Kakashi paused for a moment then pointed at Naruto.

"Sakura's gonna tutor _you_!" Kakashi chuckled as he saw their shocked looks.

'_Damn, maybe I really need that good luck!'_ Naruto thought.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto was cutoff when Kakashi, in just a flash, was in front of classroom, glaring at him darkly with the eraser tossing it up and down. As for Naruto, he was now sweating as a pig right now.

"_What was that?_" Kakashi asked still glaring at Naruto.

"N-nothin' Kakashi-sensei." Naruto nervously laugh, still with a sweating.

"Good, now I shall take my leave. Don't worry I'll be back in… 6:00 sharp to check on you two." And with that, Kakashi shut the door close, leaving the two once more in the room alone. It was not long enough till Naruto, besides the sweat still falling from his forehead, broke the silence.

"So Sakura-chan," Naruto paused then continued. "Shall we start?" Naruto asked nervously. Sakura couldn't help but agree with him. Starting it as soon as possible will end this quickly even if they knew it will still be a long night for them.

* * *

**A/N : At last! Done at this chapter! And again, belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Well nothing to say much but the good part will be there soon and maybe I'll write my ne Fanfic about Fairy Tail. Maybe this week or the next, who knows. And also, sorry again for not updating this holiday. Really got busy hanging out with my family. Anyway, PLEASE review, follow and favorite please please XD The Fluffy Fox here signing out! Stay awesome bro's and girls!**

**Peace out! :D**


End file.
